


Coffee And Confessions

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: AFI
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to get his feelings out in the open and Hunter<br/>cares enough to listen like a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee And Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Dom. Just a sweet Hundam because I'm nice like that. Not betaed.

He always was a man of few words. Socially awkward to put it bluntly, Adam was never one to  
speak of his true desires and he would never admit when he felt emotions like stress or sadness. I  
always had to coax him into spilling his emotions for fear that he would spontaneously combust.  
Consoling him when he was troubled was my forte. When everyone and all else failed to get him  
to talk, I would calmly sit him down with a cup of his favorite coffee, tell him how much he meant  
to me, then asked what was troubling him. This never failed, so you could only imagine how  
quickly I whipped up some fresh coffee when I saw Adam’s frustrated expression as he boarded  
the tour bus.

He sighed heavily as he walked to his bunk and landed on the bed with a dull thud. I knew this action all too well. This was his ‘all-my-stress-is-finally-getting-to-me’ routine and through he failed to notice it, he was as obvious as a lily amongst roses. I knew this meant that a talk was in order, so I began preparing by making coffee and summoning him.

“Adam…” I said as I sat at the foot of his bunk.

“Dude, are you ok?” I quizzed kindly. No response, just his deadened blue eyes starring straight up at the ceiling.

I sighed heavily and tried again.

“Adam, what’s going on? Wanna talk about anything?”

He responded by shaking his head slowly.

“Come on dude. You know you can talk to me.”

He nodded.

“You are so stubborn.” I teased while allowing a small chuckle to escape my lips.

“I know.” He mumbled.

“Want some coffee?” I asked. Before he had time to say no, I answered for him. “Of course you do!”

I hopped up and walked to the kitchen area of the bus. I poured two near scalding hot cups of coffee and carefully walked back to Adam’s bedside. I sat on the floor like a small child and watched him. He knew the routine. He slowly sat up as I blew the scent of coffee in his direction. Handing him his cup, I began the conversation by being sweet.

“Adam, you know I care about you so much. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

He slowly slung his legs in front of me. I tugged at his pant leg playfully.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He responded after a lengthy gulp of searing coffee.

“So tell me Adam, what’s up?”

He again sighed heavily. “I can’t get out of this, can I?” He asked jokingly.

“Nope,” I smiled. “You already drank the coffee. You gotta talk now.”

He half-chuckled as he drank deeply from the large cup.

“Talk.” I encouraged, tugging again at his pant leg.

“It’s just…I feel like when will this tour end? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love it but I’m so worn down. When we get a break to just chill out? I’m tired. We’ve toured nonstop since Crash Love dropped. I miss my bed, with you in it. I miss not having to hide my actions because we are in the public eye right now. I need a break from all of it right now.”

I nodded understandingly and he continued.

“You know what I mean though? Just, things are getting tense between all of us because we are all so tired. We all need a break. A vacation. Just one random off day to sleep in and actually check out where we are for once. You know? I just want a day off where we can lay in bed all day together.” He realized that he had been ranting and quickly stopped talking.

“Continue.” I coaxed but he only shook his head.

“Adam, it’s fine, really. Come on, you need to talk every once in a while and get things off of your chest. We all need to talk sometime.”

“Eh, I know dude but I feel like a spoiled kid that’s bitching because they didn’t get their way. I mean, I’m so lucky to be where I am. I feel like a dick for complaining.” He sighed, feeling extremely guilty for telling me how he truly felt about our current situation.

“Adam, it’s cool. I know what you mean. I miss having time off too. I miss waking up next to you and being able to just hang out all day at home and be lazy. I miss having time to write and go see movies. I miss the peace of having ‘off time’ but it’s just something we have to accept as part of our lifestyle. It’s what happens to all performers. It’s totally normal to feel this way. Shit, even Davey bitches and complains about missing his bed and Jade talks about missing Munch.”

He nodded to show that he was still paying attention.

“It’s ok. It happens. We all feel the same way.”

Again, he nodded.

I got up and sat beside him.

“Soon enough, we’ll be back at home spending lots of time together. Soon you’ll miss touring!” I said jokingly.

“Haha, yea you’re right. But I love spending time alone with you. I love it being just the two of us.” He smiled for the first time in days. It made me happy that I could make him smile even when he was feeling low. I put my hand on his thigh our bright blue eyes met.

He placed his hand on my cheek. His firm grip turned to a gentle caress as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

“I miss that.” He said, again smiling.

“Me too.” I whispered as I kissed him again, more passionately than the first time.

“You know Hunter, if Davey walks in on us he’s going to freak out like a baby and tell us how he doesn’t want to catch us again.” Adam rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Oh he loves it!” I replied sarcastically before Adam threw me on his bunk and began kissing me with lust-ridden force.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters  
> and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
